


Wish For My Friend, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Its time for the wedding!





	1. Wish For My Friend, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Mine- all mine!!! Bwhahaha!!!! Wait... hold on- darn! I keep hoping if I say it , that it will be true, but nope- no such luck. Everyone you recognize from the show belongs to Sorkin, Wells  & the rest of the merry crew. I get nada - except for Mark, and a few assorted others. Mark, however, is well worth having.... ;)  
**Spoilers:** Just about everything- but nothing specific. How's that for clarity?  
**Authors Notes:** This lives in the same universe as all the other ‘Mark-fics’, - " When All Else Fails", "The World According To Mark"  & " Someone Like You". You don’t need to read those to follow this, but for background, it may be helpful.

**Feedback:** Is delightful and delicious. Like CJ... and Mark. Hmmm- now there’s a pairing. Nope- one fic at a time. LOL  
 **Acknowledgements:** To all of you who adore ‘Mark the Magnificent ‘as much as I do.( Perfect men are hard to come by...*sigh*. )This is for all of you. Also for Shelley and Evelyn, who begged most of all for the return of Mark and are unfailingly helpful to this humble fanfic writer. Many, many  
thanks. You guys ROCK!  


* * *

Mark lay in bed listening to the insistent ringing of the telephone, thinking that the machine would surely pick up soon and deliver him from the annoying ringing that was interrupting his sleep. Finally, he realized that he had neglected to turn the machine on before he went to bed, and with a sigh of exasperation, picked up the offending object.

"You have reached Mark’s phone. Mark is not available at the moment. He is unconscious. Please try again at a much later time when he may or may not be among the living. This is *not* a live voice."

After delivering this mumbled but surprisingly coherent message, he was about to hang up when he heard a very familiar voice screech his name at ear-splitting volume.

It was Donna. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep now.

"You know, it’s not very considerate to scream at a person when they’re trying to sleep."

"Mark! You’re finally at home! I can’t believe I got in touch with you. Where have you been?"

"Many places, doing many things-none of which included getting a decent nights sleep. Apparently that circumstance isn’t going to change anytime soon. What can I do for you?"

"Oh...well, I’m sorry. It’s just that I had something to tell you, and it’s really important. But, I can tell you’re really tired, so I’ll just call back later," Donna replied, sounding - on the surface at least- very contrite. Mark wasn’t quite so easily fooled.

"Donna..."

"Yes, Mark?"

"Tell me your news."

"No. It can wait...really. You sound exhausted. I’ll call later."

Mark sighed heavily into the phone. He knew it. He knew he wasn’t going to get back to sleep. He knew this because he knew that his curiosity wouldn’t allow him to go back to sleep. Furthermore, Donna knew it too, and she was making him pay a little for being short with her when he answered the phone. That was the thing about old friends- they always knew just how to get you over a barrel.

"Donna, I really, really want to hear your news. Please tell me."

"Are you sure?"

Mark could practically see Donna’s self-satisfied smile on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Donna. I’m absolutely sure."

"Okay...well, I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for the last several days, because I had some really great news and I wanted to share it with you. I really wanted you to be one of the first to know, but it didn’t work out that way, because I couldn’t get in touch with you..."

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"You’re babbling. Now- what’s up?"

"Are you sitting down?" Donna asked, practically giggling with delight.

"I’m lying down. With a pillow over my head. Now spill it, already."

"Fine- but you better shake off that grumpy mood because it doesn’t go along with my news."

"Donna..." Mark prompted, his voice taking on a warning tone.

"Okay...I’m getting married!"

"Oh. Is that all?" Mark retorted in a blasé tone.

"Mark!" Donna yelled incredulously. Fortunately for Mark, He had anticipated her reaction and was holding the phone well away from his ear.

"Okay...okay! I was kidding," Mark laughed, and then asked, " So, when did all this happen?"

"Well, we’ve been talking about it on and off for a while, but we didn’t start thinking seriously about it until after Inauguration. Then things got really crazy around here and we barely had time to eat and sleep much less think about our lives. He actually asked me one night in February..."

"And you’re just now telling me? It’s May!"

"Yeah, I know...it was on our anniversary. We were working really late and he gave me this really pretty bouquet- on the right date for a change - and he just blurted it out."

"Well- you knew it was coming, didn’t you? I mean you said you guys had been talking about it for a while.."

"Yeah- but it was like...I don’t know. It was like, ‘can you get me the research on the commerce bill, and hey, while you’re at it, you want to get married?’ I’m exaggerating a little, I guess- but not much."

"Please tell me he made it up to you later. That offer to break his legs still stands, you know..." Mark said, only half teasing.

"He did. He more than made up for it," Donna replied, looking down at the diamond on her left hand, and remembering the night a few weeks ago when he had ‘officially’ proposed.

"Well, that’s good. I like Josh- I really wasn’t looking forward to having get tough with him," Mark replied with a grin.

"Okay Mr. Macho, you want to hear the rest of the news or not?"

"Absolutely. I can’t wait to hear what you have to top what you’ve already told me."

"Okay. Well, here it is... the wedding is next week."

"Next week? You’re kidding, right?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"No. Afraid not. Next Saturday to be exact. In New Hampshire."

"New Hampshire? Why New Hampshire?"

"I guess you can call it a gesture of sentiment. Josh and I met in New Hampshire, and since his Mom sold the house in Connecticut, there’s really no place that’s private and quiet in the area for us to be married and not present a lot of traveling for his small amount of relatives. Mine would have to travel regardless, and most of our mutual friends live in D.C."

"Then why not have it here."

"No...that’s not an option. We both wanted this as far off the Washington political radar as possible."

"So- New Hampshire, huh?"

"Yeah. President Bartlet has a cousin that owns a beautiful little inn just outside of Nashua. He’s offered it to Josh and me for the wedding. It’s really perfect when you consider some of the people who will be attending," Donna replied and finally, on Mark’s end of the line, the penny dropped, as he got the point of what Donna was saying.

"Hmmm- so much for keeping your wedding off the political radar."

"I know what you mean, but it’s sort of unavoidable, given the friends we have and the closeness we feel to the people here. I actually think it’s terribly sweet of the Bartlets to offer us that kind of support."

"You’re right. I hadn’t thought of it that way. Well... when do I get to offer my congratulations in person ?"

"I was thinking of tonight. Josh and I were planning on having dinner at Bertolinni’s and we wanted you to join us. You can bring Liz too, if she can make it..." Donna suggested, aware that she was dropping a rather hefty hint in Mark’s lap. He had been extremely tight-mouthed about his relationship with Liz lately, and Donna was very curious as to why.

"Actually, she’s out of town right now. Family stuff," Mark replied, not bothering to elaborate.

"Oh...okay. Well, can you make it? Around eight?"

"Sure. I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll see you guys then."

"Great. Oh, and Mark..."

"Yes, Donna?"

"We’re going to be having a nice long conversation real soon," Donna promised.

"How come I just knew you were going to say that?" Mark grumbled.

"Because you’re not as stupid as you act sometimes."

"I’m going back to sleep now."

"Okay. See you tonight."

 

 

After she finished talking to Mark, Donna walked into Josh’s office and leaning in the doorway said, "Dinner’s all set for tonight."

"Dinner with who? I didn’t think I had any dinner meetings," Josh said not looking up from the briefing memo he was skimming.

"You forgot," Donna stated, her tone just a tad accusatory.

"Uh...yeah... I mean, no... okay, yeah- I forgot. What dinner meeting?" Josh stammered, finally giving Donna his full attention.

Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes, Donna came into the room and dropped into the chair across from Josh.

"Not a dinner ‘meeting’. Dinner. A social occasion that occurs in the evening, where people have nice food, perhaps some wine. They engage in stimulating conversation- hopefully. A non-work related event."

"I think I’m familiar with the custom. You know, the prospect of becoming my wife has done nothing to dull your sharp tongue. Why is that?"

"For one thing, we’re at work. When we’re at work I’m not your loving and devoted fiancée," Donna replied.

"You’re not?" Josh asked with a surprised arch to his brow.

"No. At work I’m your long-suffering, under-paid assistant," Donna pointed out.

"I’m glad you cleared that up for me."

"You’re quite welcome. It’s all part of the job."

"Well, since we were discussing something non-work related, do you think you could lose the sass and morph into my loving and devoted fiancée?" Josh asked with a smirk.

Donna returned it with one of her own and said, "You pretty much get the sass either way."

"I kinda figured that... Anyway- what about dinner?"

"Oh yeah... Bertolinni’s at eight. You, me... and Mark."

"Mark’s back in town?"

"Yeah- just back from the way he sounded on the phone. I woke him up," Donna replied, smiling as she remembered how he’d answered the phone.

"Is he bringing Liz?" Josh asked, hoping that was the case. He had gotten over the majority of his underlying jealousy issues regarding Mark, but he liked it better when Mark was happy with someone, and not secretly pining for Donna.

"No. I asked, but Mark said she was out of town. Family stuff, he said."

"Okay. Eight, you said?" Josh asked, masking his disappointment.

"Yeah. You don’t have a problem with it, do you?"

"No. Not at all," Josh said, a tad too exuberantly. So much for masking his disappointment, he thought.

Donna didn’t say anything, just sat there regarding Josh carefully. He had some sort of problem, but now obviously wasn’t the time to talk about it. She filed it away for later, and getting up she said,

"Okay... well, you have a budget meeting in ten minutes."

"Okay."

 

Josh sat behind his desk, lost in thought, after Donna returned to her desk. He knew it was dumb. He knew Donna loved him. Against all odds and beyond all reason, she loved him. He knew Mark was a good guy. Josh had even come to like and respect him over the time that he had known him. He just wish he could shake off that tiny feeling that always nagged at him, that Donna would be better off with Mark.


	2. Wish For My Friend, A 2

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

Josh and Donna were lying in bed that night after returning home from their dinner with Mark. Donna was concerned, because Josh was being just a bit too quiet. First there was the moodiness this afternoon, then the agitated fidgeting during dinner, now this unnatural quiet. Something was definitely going on- she just couldn’t seem to put her finger on the source of the problem. She didn’t buy the ‘wedding craziness’ excuse- not really. Sure, she knew that wedding planning had an undesirable effect on most men. It tended to provoke their ‘duck for cover and run’ instinct, but so far Josh had been pretty good about weighing in on the few decisions that she’d dropped in his lap. No... all of this started about the time she had told him about her conversation with Mark. That just didn’t make sense though- he and Mark had become friends of a sort over the last several months. What could possibly be wrong between them now?

Josh knew that Donna was lying next to him trying her best to figure out what was bugging him, and he was really hoping that she wasn’t quite as tuned to him as she claimed. He really didn’t want her to figure out what an insecure, self-doubting yutz he had become in the last several hours.

"When are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?" she asked, finally giving voice to her concerns.

He turned his attention away from the papers he had been pretending to read, and looked at the gentle plea in her eyes.

"It’s really not anything terrible. It’s just some stuff I’ve been giving some thought to- considering I’m going to be a married man soon, with a whole new set of responsibilities."

"Such as?"

Josh took a deep breath and decided that now was as good a time as any to give her some sort of plausible excuse for his behavior that evening. He decided on a topic that would ensure the conversation would be as brief as possible.

"Meetings with lawyers, wills, insurance policies. Stuff like that."

Donna looked even more closely at Josh, then deciding that the moment needed to be lightened, at least a bit, she said, "Protecting your interests or planning someone’s merry widowhood?"

She got a hint of a smile out of Josh with her question, but nothing near what she was hoping for.

"Well, certainly not mine. I plan on taking pleasure in the fact that you will never again have to be a ‘girl on a budget’."

At that, Donna slanted a look at Josh and leaning over him said, "I wasn’t aware I gave you the impression I was on the prowl for a sugar-daddy."

"You didn’t... I just want to take care of things for you. I mean, you never know what might happen and I don’t want-"

"I don’t want to hear any more of this depressing, gloomy talk. Besides... I can think of a lot better ways for you to take care of me than meeting with your lawyer or your insurance agent," Donna said with a suggestive purr as she moved closer still, and kissed the spot behind Josh’s ear that she knew was particularly sensitive.

Tossing the papers he’d been reading on the floor, he pulled Donna into his arms, and murmured, " I can’t argue with logic like that."

 

 

On Monday morning Donna found some time to get together with CJ. Since the wedding planning had begun, along with everything else that filled their days, Donna had barely had time to say more than two words to her. That was going to change today. They were getting together for an early lunch, then going to pick up their dresses for the wedding. CJ had been pleased and surprised when Donna asked her to be her maid of honor, and had immediately agreed.

After CJ finished her morning briefing, Donna walked into Josh’s office and sat on the corner of his desk, looking down at him with an angelic smile.

"Hello," Josh said, wondering what new and intriguing item had his assistant/fiancée perched on the corner of his desk so invitingly.

"Hello yourself," Donna returned, that deceptively innocent smile still in full force, making Josh wonder just what kind of a trap he was being baited for.

"Taking a break in your day for a little visit with your fiancée, Donnatella?" Josh asked, making a point of eyeing her legs with obvious appreciation.

Following the direction of his gaze, Donna smiled wickedly and re-crossed her legs, having fun with the obvious effect she was having on Josh. " Yes... and no."

"Okey-doke... well, that clears things right up. You know, as much as I enjoy your delightful company- not to mention the view- I have a feeling this is all leading up to something. Am I right?"

"Can’t get anything past you, Josh," Donna conceded with a grin, and hopping off the desk she said, " I just came in to tell you that you have a ten-thirty with Leo in ten minutes, followed by lunch with your best man at O’Malley’s. Oh... and that I won’t be back until one. CJ and I are doing lunch and picking up our dresses."

"One? When are you leaving?" Josh asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"Now."

"Now?!" Josh fairly shrieked.

"Wow- your voice really does get high when you do that."

"Donna! Why do you need to take all that time just to have lunch and pick up a couple of dresses?"

"Joshua, is there, or is there not, less than a week until our wedding?"

"Yes, but-"

"And have we not been working crazy hours for the last three weeks in order to make sure the path is cleared for the two weeks we’re taking off?"

"Well, I wouldn’t exactly call them ‘crazy hours’, but-"

"I would. Now- I’ve got lunch with CJ, you’ve got a meeting with Leo, followed by lunch with Sam, and no earthly need for me until one o’clock at the very earliest," Donna said, dropping one last kiss on his cheek as she turned to leave.

"Well, I can hardly argue with logic like that. You and CJ have fun," Josh replied with amused resignation. He really didn’t mind her taking the time, but if he didn’t put up at least a token protest it just wouldn’t be a normal day for them.

"Thanks. You and Sam have fun too."

 

 

Thirty minutes later Donna and CJ were sitting in a little restaurant that Donna had found in Union Station, eating salads and catching up.

"So what’s left to be done?" CJ asked.

"After we pick up our dresses, not really all that much. President Bartlet’s cousin- the one that owns the Inn- is taking care of the catering for the reception. He faxed me a final copy of the menu for my approval on Friday. It was perfect. The flowers have been ordered and everything’s been confirmed. Josh and I are going up there late Thursday to do a last minute check on things and get settled in. My family and Josh’s mom should arrive sometime Thursday-"

"Spanky and I will be there Friday by noon, without fail." CJ assured her when Donna finally took a breath.

"CJ, he is a congressman now. Shouldn’t you at least refer to him as Congressman Spanky?" Donna asked with a mischievous smirk.

CJ pretended to consider her suggestion for a moment, then shrugged and said, " No...I don’t think so. Maybe when he becomes President. Say- yeah...President Spanky. That has a very nice ring to it."

"You’re wicked, CJ."

"It’s part of my undeniable charm. So... is Josh being a good boy, or has the bitching and whining begun?"

"He’s been good- for the most part. There was this thing..." Donna replied, trailing off in mid thought because she still wasn’t able to put her finger on exactly what had caused the ‘thing’.

"Uh-oh... what ‘thing’? What did he do?" CJ asked.

"He didn’t ‘do’ anything. It’s just... I don’t know. He’s been acting off... distracted... not quite himself. I’m not real sure where it’s coming from. All I know is that it started when I told him I’d talked to Mark, and we got together for dinner last Friday night."

"You, Josh and Mark? Did he bring his lady friend?" CJ asked, with interest. She had heard a lot about Mark from Donna, most especially the role he played in nudging them together, but she had never had the opportunity to meet him.

"No. Mark said she was out of town, but I think something is going on because he was acting a little funny too."

"Hmmm... well, I don’t know about Mark, but Josh may just be experiencing good, old fashioned pre-wedding jitters," CJ offered reasonably.

"Yeah... maybe. "

"But you don’t think so?"

"Not really. No," Donna answered with a sigh.

"Look, try not to worry about it. You’ve got a wedding and a honeymoon to think about. Just think how nice it will be to get away from here for a while."

Donna brightened at the thought of the honeymoon trip she and Josh had planned. CJ was right, it would be incredibly nice to get away for a while.

"Speaking of Mark- he’s going to be at the wedding, isn’t he?"

"Most definitely. I know Mark, and nothing would keep him away."

"Good. I’ll finally get to meet this adorable match-maker I’ve heard so much about," CJ said with a grin.

"Actually, I don’t think you’ll have to wait that long," Donna said, looking past CJ with a welcoming smile and a wave.

CJ turned in her seat to see who Donna was waving to, and had to stop herself from gaping like a swooning teenager. The man walking toward them with the engaging smile on his face was incredibly handsome, and tall. By CJ’s estimation, at least six-four and extremely well built, but without that vaguely conceited, self-involved look that most good looking men had. Not to mention, that in a town where well-dressed men were in abundance, this man was impressive in a simple polo shirt, and a pair of worn jeans. The last time CJ could remember being so bowled over by the first impression of a man was...Simon.

"Mark, what are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you today," Donna said, silently noting CJ’s reaction to Mark.

"You told me about this place- remember? You guys playing hooky from work?" Mark asked with a smile as he looked from Donna to CJ.

"Oh, I’m sorry- Mark, this is CJ Cregg- White House Press Secretary, friend, and maid of honor. CJ, Mark Baxter- president of BCI, old friend, and the best massage therapist a girl ever had to give up," Donna said, making the introductions with a mischievous grin.

"Nice to meet you finally- although the introduction wasn’t really necessary, I would have known you anywhere. The camera doesn’t do you justice, by the way," Mark said with an engaging smile.

"Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too," CJ replied, unable to mask the blush that colored her cheeks at his compliment.

"So, how goes the mad wedding rush?"

"Under control, for the moment. Have you cleared your schedule for this weekend and got your travel arrangements taken care of?" Donna asked.

"Yes, dear." Mark replied with a smirk, then looked at CJ. " She thinks if she doesn’t keep her watchful eye on everyone that the whole thing will un-spool."

"Occupational hazard of working with Josh all these years," CJ replied with a sage nod.

"Do you guys want to start your own comedy team? Maybe go on the road?" Donna asked sarcastically, looking between them.

"Now there’s an idea," Mark said with a grin.

"Funny guy. So, have you talked to Liz? Is she going to be able to come with you this weekend?" Donna asked with a pointed look at Mark.

"Ummm- no, I haven’t talked to her. I don’t think she’ll be coming with me this weekend though," Mark replied truthfully, albeit a little evasively. Just then he took a quick glance at his watch and said,

"Look- I’ve really got to run. I’ve got a meeting with someone and I’m already running late. I’ll call you later, Donna. CJ, it was very nice to meet you, and I look forward to seeing you this weekend."

With that, Mark made his departure. Both CJ and Donna walked as he walked out of sight and when CJ looked back at Donna, she found her shaking her head in dismay.

"I thought so..."

"Thought what?" CJ asked.

"I suspected that there was trouble between Mark and Liz- now I’m sure of it," Donna replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I’m positive. He’s acting way too evasive. That’s okay- I’ll get to the bottom of this. He just doesn’t know it yet," Donna stated with a self-assured smirk.

"Well, make sure you let me know when you find out. By the way- speaking of intriguing information- what was that thing about him being the ‘best massage therapist a girl ever gave up’? Are you telling me that gorgeous hunk is a massage therapist in addition to his other talents?"

"Oh, CJ- you have no idea! There’s virtual magic in those hands of his..." Donna trailed off with a secret little smile.

"I’ll just bet," CJ replied with a wicked smile of her own, then added with a sigh, "And I’ll bet his hands aren’t the only thing that work magic."


	3. Wish For My Friend, A 3

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

While Donna and CJ were browsing the shops in Union Station after lunch, Josh and Sam were huddled together in their usual booth at O’Malley’s over a couple of burgers and a few bottles of Sam Adams.

"So- are you enjoying your last few days of bachelorhood?" Sam asked with a slightly teasing grin.

"Um...yeah, I guess," Josh answered with a distinct air of distraction. Sam wondered if there was a problem brewing or Josh was merely having typical pre-wedding nerves.

"Yeah...Toby and I were discussing your bachelor party the other day."

"Really? That’s nice," Josh replied, clearly not paying attention to a word Sam was saying.

"We’re planning on getting one of those big cakes- you know, the kind where a woman jumps out?"

"Uh-huh..."

"The only thing we couldn’t decide on was who we’d have jump out of it...Mandy or Amy," Sam said, thinking that if nothing else, that would surely get Josh’s attention.

"Yeah- that’s a tough call," Josh replied, as he picked at the label on his beer bottle. Sam heaved an exasperated sigh and snatching the bottle away from Josh, said, "Josh! What’s wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, wide-eyed and confused.

"I just told you that Toby and I were trying to decide whether to have Mandy or Amy jump out of a big cake at your bachelor party and all you could say was ‘that’s a tough call’. I’d say that’s a pretty big indication that something’s wrong."

Josh shrugged, a rueful half-smile on his face as he thought of just how much his worries had begun to occupy his mind. He had been so diligent about putting up a good front when Donna was around that the facade began to slip when she wasn’t. After a moment of wondering whether he should continue his lame assurances that it was nothing but nerves, he decided to pose a question to Sam.

"Do you ever wonder if you should always take advantage of the good fortune that fate drops in your lap?"

Sam looked at his friend for a long moment, trying to decide whether he should try to decipher what his question meant or just answer it. Deciding on the latter, he said, " Yes...yes, I do. Don’t you?"

"I don’t know. Maybe it’s selfish. Maybe your good fortune isn’t really all that good for the other people in your life," Josh said with a sad sigh.

"You have to make decisions about your life based on what’s best for you. The people in your life are free to do the same thing," Sam pointed out reasonably.

"What if they only think it’s best for them? What if, for whatever reason, be it loyalty, or some misguided notion of gratitude, or just because it’s familiar and easy, they just go along. They don’t really so much make a choice, as just...go along," Josh argued. When he was done with his litany of supposition, Sam noted that Josh looked even more miserable than before.

"What is this really about, Josh? This isn’t some idle theory we’re discussing. This is about you and Donna, right?"

Josh hesitated, thought about denying it, but finally nodded.

"Yeah...I thought so. So let me see if I can get to the crux of this. You believe Donna is the gift that fate dropped in your lap. Is that correct?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, don’t you?"

"Yeah, I do- but that’s beside the point. The point is, you’re questioning fate’s wisdom. Correct?"

"Yes...No... I don’t know. Look, I’ll always be thankful for the gift of having Donna in my life, but it’s not that simple."

"Explain it to me then- ‘cause I think it’s just that simple," Sam replied earnestly.

"Just because she’s the best person in the world for me doesn’t mean that I’m what’s best for her."

Sam watched Josh as he said those words, and saw exactly what it cost him to acknowledge his fears out loud. It was a hard thing to see someone as outwardly confident as Josh so vulnerable and frightened. In a way, it was like that time a few years ago when Josh was so obviously battling his own private demons, and none of them knew how to approach or help him. It wasn’t that they didn’t see the signs- they didn’t want to see them. Their denial almost cost Josh dearly. If Donna and Leo hadn’t stepped in when they did, the Josh they all know and love could have ceased to exist. Now it was Sam’s turn.

"Why wouldn’t spending your life with the person you love be the best thing for you?" Sam asked.

"Lots of reasons."

"Name one."

"I’m older than she is- significantly older."

"So what? Do you honestly think Donna cares? Besides- it’s not that big of a difference. What else?"

"The men in my family have a habit of dying kind of young. Who’s to say I won’t end up leaving Donna with a fat mortgage and a lot of mouths to feed? She never even got the chance to finish college. What would happen to her then?"

"Josh- be reasonable. That could happen to anyone. Also, Donna is highly employable. I know this because I remember all the bitching you used to do whenever someone tried to hire her away from you. I also know that you won’t exactly be leaving her begging if something does happen."

"How do you know?"

"Remember, you had me look at those changes you were planning on making in your will before you sent them to your estate guy? I know just how little Donna will have to worry about money. So- what else?"

"I don’t know. I just feel like maybe there’s better out there for her," Josh muttered dismally.

"So what if there is?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Josh asked , finally looking directly at Sam, his expression a mixture of hurt and surprise.

"I said, ‘so what if there is?’. Donna doesn’t feel that way, and she’s the only one that matters- right? She loves you. She made her decision a long time ago. Long before you two ever did anything about it. If she ever had a time when she was ‘settling’, it was when you two were trying your best to deny what was painfully obvious."

Josh listened - really listened to what Sam was saying, and for the first time in the last few days, began to feel a little better. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it didn’t matter what you deserved- only what you were lucky enough to get.

"You really think so?" Josh asked, the smile that had started to turn the corners of his mouth reaching his eyes.

"I said so, didn’t I?" Sam replied, draining his beer, and gesturing to the waitress.

"Yeah... okay. Okay... well, I guess I’ll just consider myself lucky and leave it at that."

"Good. Now- let’s discuss what you really want to do for your bachelor party, and don’t say you don’t want one. I know for a fact that CJ is planning something for Donna."

"What? Some girly shower thing?" Josh asked with a snort.

"Josh- are you kidding me? This is CJ we’re talking about- they’ll be lucky if the place doesn’t get raided," Sam replied with an mischievous grin.

"Thanks Sam- and here I was starting to feel better."

"No problem, buddy. It’s all part of being the best man." 


	4. Wish For My Friend, A 4

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

Wednesday morning was a beautiful spring day. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was shining, and everyone seemed to be in a chipper mood, full of purpose and energy. Based solely on appearance, it should have been a light, carefree day

At noon, Donna was sitting at her desk, pulling together key research for a policy initiative Josh would be working on when they returned from their honeymoon. Ed and Larry would be doing the bulk of the actual research while they were gone, but Donna wanted to get them off to a good start. She was nose deep in reference material when the phone rang.

"Josh Lyman’s office."

"Donna? It’s Mom. How are you dear?"

"Hi Mom. I’m great, just a little swamped. I’m trying to get some groundwork down for some things that we’ll be working on when we get back. What’s up?"

"I’m afraid I have some bad news."

"What? What’s happened?" Donna asked in an anxious rush.

"Your father had to be taken to hospital-"

"What?! What’s wrong with him? Is it serious?" Donna asked, her eyes wide with worry and her voice trembling.

"No...not at all. It’s the silliest thing actually. He was with your brother, and they were taking a look at the house Dylan just bought. Of course, your father- being the way he is- had to take a look at the roof himself, instead of taking the word of the contractor Dylan hired."

"Mom! What happened ?" Donna asked, getting more agitated by the moment.

"Relax, honey- it’s not as bad as it sounds, just terribly inconvenient. He fell coming back down the ladder and broke his leg... in two places."

"Oh no! Is he in a lot of pain? Of course he is...Oh my gosh, Mom- the wedding! What are we going to do? We’re going to have to postpone it," Donna said, sounding dismal.

"No! Absolutely not, Donnatella Moss. You will not postpone your wedding under any circumstances. We’ll work this out."

"I don’t see how. We can’t possibly go through with the wedding as planned."

Just as Donna was uttering these words, Josh walked up to her cubicle. His eyes were wide as saucers as the full impact of what she was saying hit him. He started to say something but he couldn’t manage to make coherent words come out of his mouth. Donna was so engrossed in her conversation she didn’t even know he was there. He took advantage of the fact and beat a hasty retreat out of the building.

By the time Donna got off the phone her mother had persuaded her not to make any changes in the wedding plans. It hadn’t been easy, but then, her mother was the font from which Donna drew her incredible powers of persuasion. She had told Donna that while it was true that her father had quite inconveniently broken his leg, which resulted in him having it encased in a cumbersome hip to toe cast, that nothing- repeat, nothing- would keep him from witnessing his daughter’s wedding. They may get there later than expected, but they would be there. Finally reassured by her mother’s undeniable conviction that everything would work out alright, Donna relaxed. She told her mom to give her dad a kiss for her and that she would call later. Hanging up the phone with a heavy sigh, Donna turned to see CJ walking over to her, an odd expression on her face.

"Hey, what’s going on?"

"What? Oh, hey, CJ.. . I just got off the phone with my mom. My dad had an accident- fell and broke his leg."

"Ouch! Oh man- what’s that going to do to the wedding plans?" CJ asked, perching on the corner of Donna’s desk.

"Nothing, according to my mother. She assures me, that come hell or high water, she and my dad will be there," Donna replied with a shrug.

"Does Josh know that?"

"Josh? Josh isn’t here. He doesn’t know anything about any of this," Donna replied, looking a tad confused.

"You could have fooled me. I saw him a few minutes ago and he blew out of here with a major bug up his butt."

"What? No... he was at those meetings on the Hill..." she trailed off and glancing at her watch, she continued with a sigh, " which would have been over by now. But, why on earth would he turn right around and leave without saying anything. Are you sure he left the building?"

"It looked that way. He was heading toward the lobby when I saw him. Why don’t you try his cell?" CJ suggested.

Donna nodded and picked up the phone. She dialed Josh’s cell number and waited for him to pick up, frowning a bit when she got his voicemail instead. Leaving a quick message for him to call her on her cell, she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"He doesn’t answer. Listen, CJ, I’m going to try something. I may know where he is. I’m just not sure why."

"Am I supposed to understand that?" CJ asked.

"I’ll explain later. If you hear from him before I get back, could you call my cell?"

"Sure. Good luck," CJ replied, looking both concerned and a little confused.

"Thanks," Donna said over her shoulder as she walked away.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Donna found Josh right where she thought he would be. He was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial, his hands in his pockets and a troubled expression on his face. Donna stood off to the side for a minute watching him. He was totally oblivious to the tourists milling around him, taking pictures of the famous monument with their families and friends, children scampering around. Oblivious to everything except whatever he had going on in his mind. Whatever had sent him running to the one place he came whenever he was troubled by something and needed to think. Taking a deep breath, Donna walked over to join him, and hopefully find out what was going on.

"Are you two having a private conversation, or can I join in?" Donna asked, a fleeting smile turning the corners of her mouth.

"Donna- what... what are you doing here?" Josh asked, looking at her as though she were the last person he expected to see standing next to him.

"Well, that’s kind of an interesting story. I was sitting at my desk, like a good assistant, talking on the phone, and CJ comes up and asks me what’s going on with you. I’m naturally confused, since I thought you were still at your meeting. Then she tells me that she just saw you tearing out of the building with, as she put it, a ‘major bug up your butt’. So... what happened? Did something go wrong at your meeting?"

Josh looked at her for a second, a strange look on his face, and then said, " At my meeting? No....No, nothing unusual happened at the meeting. It was... It was fine. I...damn! I’m just gonna’ say it. I heard you on the phone, talking to... I don’t know- whoever it was that you thought deserved to hear your decision before I did!"

By the time Josh had finished speaking, both his agitation level and the volume of his voice had risen considerably. Because of that, he had managed to capture the curious attention of at least a dozen people in the immediate area. Donna took notice of the attention, and grabbing Josh’s arm, she pulled him away from the memorial, and curious eyes.

"Now- exactly what is it you *think* you heard?!" Donna asked, trying her best to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I heard you tell someone that you’re calling off the wedding," he said in a voice that was obviously striving for anger, but actually sounded hurt and miserable.

"You WHAT?!" Donna screeched, her eyes going wide with astonishment.

"I heard you say it, Donna. I just don’t understand why you couldn’t talk to me. I thought... I thought we... I don’t know. I can’t believe you wouldn’t even talk to me first..." Josh trailed off, unable to keep the hurt out his voice. He turned away from her then, unable to see the expression on her face or the look in her eyes when she confirmed what he heard.

Donna stood there for a second, her mind whirling as she sorted through the conversation she had with her mother, trying to figure out what Josh could possibly have overheard to make him leap to such a wild and unbelievably stupid conclusion. Then it hit her- ‘we can’t possibly go on with the wedding as planned.’

Taking a deep breath, she walked the few steps over to where Josh stood with his back to her.

Taking his arm, she pulled him around to face her, and when he refused to look at her, she pulled him into her arms. She felt his arms go around her, holding her like a drowning man. She caressed the hair at the back of his neck for a moment as she held him.

"Josh, I have something very important to tell you."

"I know," he replied, pulling away from her slightly.

"I don’t think you do. The thing I have to tell you- it’s a very important lesson. My grandmother told me this when I was very young, and I’ll never forget her words."

"Donna, what has this- "

"Just listen. The advice was this... ‘Don’t ever eavesdrop, you never hear anything good about yourself- and what you do hear, you don’t always understand.’ Now, isn’t that good advice?"

"Donna- what the hell has that got to do with anything?" Josh exclaimed in frustrated confusion.

"It means- you stupid man- that I did not call off the wedding. I can’t believe you would think I would even consider doing something like that without talking to you! What on earth would make you think that?" Donna asked sounding irritated, bewildered and even a little hurt.

Josh stood there, eyes wide, his expression an almost comical blend of confusion and relief.

"But... I heard...I mean- I thought I heard... Okay, what exactly did you mean when you said the wedding can’t go on as planned? What was that?"

"I was talking to my mom. She called to tell me that my dad fell off a ladder and broke his leg- in two places, no less. So, I thought it was going to ruin everything. I couldn’t get married without my dad there, and I thought... well, it doesn’t matter. My mom calmed me down and assured me that they would be there- no matter what."

Josh stood there for a moment, eyes wide, his mouth moving, yet no distinguishable words coming out of it. In short, he was doing a remarkable impression of a landed fish. Donna watched all this with arms crossed in front of her and brow arched, her whole demeanor saying, ‘what have you got to say for yourself now, mister?’

"Is he okay?" Josh asked, looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah. Probably feeling kind of silly that it happened, but my mom said he’s going to be there, no matter what."

"Good. I’m glad. I know how important his being there is to you."

"It is. But, not more important than you," Donna replied with a pointed look. He knew it was her way of telling him that she wasn’t about to be sidetracked.

"Okay- first of all, I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions-although, I think you have to allow that if the circumstances were reversed, you may have jumped to the same conclusion."

"You are the only person I know that issues a disclaimer with his apologies," Donna said.

"I wasn’t. I was explaining my reaction- and you can’t honestly say you wouldn’t have reacted the same way."

"I can too. I can honestly say, that while I would have been a little disturbed by hearing something like that, I would not have run off without a word. I would have stayed and asked you to explain."

"Okay- I may have overreacted a little-" Josh allowed with a shrug.

"You *may* have overreacted a little , Josh?"

"Okay... I overreacted. A lot. I just...I still find it hard to believe... Sometimes, I wonder why..."

"Why what?" Donna asked, her irritation gone as she moved closer to him.

"Why... why me?"

"Why you? Josh... because I love you. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah...but-"

Donna forestalled anything else he could have said by pulling him into her arms and kissing him. When she finally pulled away, there were tears in her eyes, and an expression on her face he’d only seen a few times before. He had seen a hint of it the night he gave he that book for Christmas- the one on the ‘Art & Artistry of Alpine Skiing’. He’d seen much more than a hint of it when he opened his eyes in the hospital, still fuzzy and disoriented from the pain and drugs, to see Donna sitting next to his hospital bed. He’d seen the burden of both shed and unshed tears in her eyes, and the strain of her silent, prayer filled vigil. Then, like the sun coming out after a storm, she realized that he was awake, and looking at her, and she smiled through her tears. It was the most beautiful and life-affirming sight he had ever seen. Most recently, he had seen that same look when he asked her to be his wife- doing it the right way that time, and not in the cavalier, offhand way he had in February. He smiled as he thought about that night and how perfect it had been.

"You’re smiling. Why?" Donna asked, tilting her head in question as she caressed his jaw with her thumb.

"Because I’m an incredibly lucky man, and I’ve finally decided to embrace my luck instead of question it."

"Why did you question it before?"

"Because I’m not used to being this lucky when it comes to my heart," Josh admitted in husky tones.

"Well, get used to it. Your heart has earned all the best life has to give," Donna said, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand protectively and lovingly over his heart.

"That goes for both of us, Donna. Both of us..." he said as he kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms for a few moments more.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Just holding each other, quietly, full of contentment and assurance in their love for each other. Finally Donna suggested that they get back to work before they were missed.

"If we don’t get back soon CJ’s liable to send a search party out for us."

"CJ? Why?"

"Like I said, your departure did not go unnoticed."

"Oh yeah... well, I guess we really should do some actual work before we escape this weekend."

"Yeah... Josh?"

"Yes, my future wife?"

"Promise me that the next time you get spooked that you stay and talk to me. Don’t run away. Okay?"

"I promise. Though, if I forget, I’m sure you’ll remind me," Josh replied with smirk.

"You can bet on it. You’re stuck with me, mister."

"I’m okay with that," Josh replied with a smile and a contented sigh. He was, in fact, more than okay with that. He was counting on it.

 

 

They had been back for about twenty minutes when Donna ran into CJ, who looked a little worried.

"Did you find him? Is everything okay?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. He was where I thought. Everything’s fine," Donna assured her with a smile.

"So- what was the problem?" CJ asked, obviously very curious.

"Nothing really. Just a misunderstanding..." Donna hedged, not really wanting to tell CJ that Josh had been basically having a crisis of confidence.

CJ looked at her for a moment, trying to discern whether Donna was being straight with her or not. When she was finally confident that all really was well, she gave Donna a little half smile and said, " Well good- cause I would hate to think that all the planning I did for your party was going to waste."

"My party, huh? You mean my pre-wedding, ‘let’s all get together for drinks and not do anything I’m going to regret in the morning’ party?"

"Sure- if that’s what you want to call it," CJ replied with a mischievous grin.

Donna shook her head with a wry smile. She should have known that CJ wasn’t going to give her any kind of hint about this mysterious ‘party’ she had been planning. She couldn’t help but give it one last try though.

"You know- Sam has Josh convinced that this little soiree of yours is going to be some sort of decadent descent into female debauchery. He even suggested that wherever we’re having this could possibly be raided."

CJ snickered and then made this little tsk-ing noise as she tried to contain her amusement.

"Oh my goodness. Poor old Spanky... he’s such a prim old maid sometimes."

Donna laughed at that, then said, " I personally think he told Josh that so that he could encourage Josh to be bad at his bachelor party. You know- that kind of tit for tat one-upmanship they indulge in."

"Yes...Yes! I know exactly what you’re talking about. In that case, we should definitely call their bluff. I think we should have the kind of fun that’s going to make their naughty-boy heads spin. I’ll see you later. I have plans to make."

Donna stood there watching as CJ scampered down the hall to her office on a trail of positively wicked giggles, and with a groan of dread muttered, "Oh no! What have I done."


	5. Wish For My Friend, A 5

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

It had been decided the week before that the bachelor parties for Josh and Donna would be held in D.C. on Wednesday night. CJ and Sam complained at first that this would put a crimp in the level of fun to be had, but had finally conceded that it was unavoidable. Josh and Donna were leaving Thursday night for New Hampshire, and having parties in their honor without them would be kind of dumb. Sam had briefly suggested to CJ that they could always arrange something in New Hampshire, but CJ had quickly squashed that idea, saying she didn't relish the idea of planning the kind of fun she wanted to have in the President’s backyard. Upon reflection, Sam quickly concurred.

Wednesday afternoon, after her conversation with Donna, CJ placed a call to Congressman Seaborn’s office.

"Hey Spanky. How’s tricks?" CJ said, once she had been put through to his office.

"I’m just never going to get rid of that, am I?" Sam asked with a sigh. CJ could almost see the little smile on his face as he said it.

"No, Samuel, that one’s going to be with you a while."

"Thought so- what do you need, Claudia Jean?"

"Well, I just thought I’d touch base and find out how your week’s coming along. You’re still planning on going up with me Friday morning, aren’t you?"

"That’s the plan. Yours haven’t changed, have they?" Sam asked.

"Barring any kind of national emergency- no, mine haven’t changed."

"Well, we’ll have to keep our fingers crossed. How are the happy couple?"Sam asked, missing that he wasn’t there to personally enjoy the unavoidable pre-wedding entertainment.

"Donna’s fine, despite the fact that her mother called with the news that her father broke his leg in two places."

"Ouch! That’s got to put a crimp in things," Sam replied, wincing in sympathy for both Donna and her father.

"Yeah, it should definitely make the dance between the bride and her father interesting to watch. But Donna’s mom assured her they would be at the wedding -no matter what."

"It wouldn‘t be Josh’s wedding without some sort of crisis," Sam replied with a chuckle, then added "Wait- you said ’Donna’s fine’. What about Josh?"

"Apparently he had some kind of nutty before."

"An ordinary nutty, or a full blown....thing?" Sam asked, becoming concerned.

"I don’t know. Donna wouldn’t tell me what it was about. It doesn’t matter anyway, she fixed it."

"Well, that’s good- because their wedding is like... in a couple of days..." Sam said with obvious relief.

"Not to mention, it would have put a huge damper on our party plans," CJ pointed out.

"Yeah, cause that’s really what’s important," Sam retorted with a chuckle.

"Speaking of- have you been filling Josh’s head with tales of sin and debauchery regarding the little get-together I’m throwing for Donna?"

"Me? No...why would you think I would... I know nothing about your plans, so what could I possibly tell Josh?" Sam muttered in reply, and CJ could just see his flustered expression.

"Sam, you‘re a congressman now, you really should learn to lie better than that," CJ chided, the amusement in her voice barely contained.

"Honestly CJ..."

"Nevermind- keep your pose of innocence if you like. Just remember this when you boys start going on about how women gossip. You’re all just as bad- if not worse- than we are. I mean, come on- we don’t do anything worse than you little scamps do when you get together for your so-called rites of passage."

"Well, that’s...I mean, you guys...you really... You know what? Nevermind. I don’t want to know. So we’re all set for Friday morning?"

"Yep, all set." CJ replied, with a little Cheshire grin.

"Okey-doke... well , I’ve got a meeting. I’ll talk to later."

"Bye, Spanky," CJ said, hanging up her phone with a sigh of contentment. ‘One down and one to go,’ she thought as she headed off in the direction of Josh’s office.

CJ caught up with Josh as he was on his way to the Mess.

"Joshua!"

"Claudia Jean?"

"How are you this fine day, mi amore?"

"Better than I was a while ago, and not as good as I’ll be once I’m out of here and on my honeymoon with my wife."

"Aren’t you the excited little school boy?" CJ remarked with a teasing grin.

"Isn’t that the coolest sounding thing you’ve ever heard me say- ‘on my honeymoon with my wife’...It’s almost poetic," Josh said, a dazzling grin on his face, apparently oblivious to CJ’s teasing.

"Oh, it’s cool as all giddy-up. Just do one thing for me..."

"Anything. Today I’m in a generous mood."

"Please don’t let anyone on the Hill see you in this state of...I don’t know- pre-wedding euphoria, or your tough-guy reputation will be blown forever," CJ remarked, only half teasing.

"Yeah- but this is only one side of me. I’m multi-faceted, as you well know." Josh quipped in return.

"You know, if you keep on this way, the guys are going to eat you alive tonight."

"I’m impervious to the slings and arrows of the disgruntled and jaded," Josh proclaimed with a smug grin.

"Okay- now you’re just making me nauseous..." CJ groaned.

"Whatever... say, what are you gals doing tonight? Naughty lingerie show? Comparing notes on your men over daiquiris ?" Josh asked with a sarcastic little smirk.

"You want to get smacked around?" CJ asked with a pointed and somewhat threatening look.

"Uhmmm- no. I think I’ll pass on that. So- what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" CJ replied with a little smirk.

"That was kind of the point of me asking,CJ..."

"Well, you’re just going to have to go on wondering, because I’m not telling." CJ replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Come on CJ- what’s the big secret?"

"There’s no ‘big secret’, it’s just none of your business. Why? What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I don’t know- that’s Sam’s department. Although, he said something about a girl in a cake the other day- but I think he was just messing with me, because he mentioned Mandy and Amy too. I think he likes me too much to actually include either of them in something like that," Josh muttered, trying not to think of the possibility of Sam pulling a practical joke of that horrific magnitude.

"Let’s hope so." CJ replied, laughing.

"Naww... even if he wanted to, neither of them would go along with something like that."

"You think?" CJ asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"So... come on, tell me what diabolical plans you have in store for my fiancée tonight?" Josh asked, using what he considered his most persuasively charming voice.

"Don’t you have work to do or something? Why do you want to know so bad? Afraid Donna will have more fun than you tonight?" CJ asked the last with a little smirk.

Josh snorted at that, signifying his disbelief that such a thing was possible.

"We’re not frat boys, CJ. We are all dignified, professional, mature men. We’re gathering together to celebrate my impending nuptials and speak as men do," Josh stated with a look of superiority.

"Yeah Josh- because you’re not the type to ever show up passed out and hung-over your office with a stripper’s panties around your neck," CJ deadpanned.

"That was a long time ago, CJ. I’m a changed man," Josh proclaimed.

"Sure you are," CJ replied with a look that clearly said she was humoring him, then added, " Don’t worry, my friend -I will make sure that if Donna has the kind of fun you’re so worried about that no one will see her passed out anywhere with a g-string around *her* neck. We women look out for each other."

Josh just stood there for a moment, eyes wide, momentarily aghast at the idea of hard-bodied, barely clad men gyrating around in front of a rapt and wide-eyed Donnatella. Then he focused on CJ’s expression, and saw the amused delight in her eyes and relaxed a bit.

"You’re just messing with me... aren’t you? There aren’t going to be any strippers ... are there?"

"Maybe ...maybe not," CJ replied with a careless shrug as she turned to go back to her office. She could hear Josh following behind her as she went and smiled, because she knew he had taken the bait.

"Come on, CJ. You aren’t planning anything like that, are you? Come on... spill it."

"Not a chance, old pal... not a chance," she replied, without turning around, and Josh could just tell she was laughing as she said it.

 

 

A few minutes later, CJ was sitting in her office, enjoying her coffee and going over the wires, when Abbey Bartlet wandered by. She stuck her head in the open door of CJ’s office and said, "Hi, CJ- everything all set for tonight?"

"Yes ma’m.In fact, I just finished talking to Josh."

At that, Abbey smiled a conspiratorial smile and asked, "What about Sam?"

"Oh, he was much easier. It was hardly any sport at all," CJ replied with a grin.

"I know. It almost takes the fun out of it, doesn’t it?"

"Yes ma’m...almost."

"Serves them right- all those adolescent escapades they try to pull off before the wedding... I’ll see you tonight, CJ," she said and went on her way.

CJ sat there, chuckling to herself as she read the wires and sipped her coffee. ‘Tonight is going to be so much fun’ she thought.

Around four o’clock that afternoon Donna walked into Josh’s office and sat down in the visitor’s chair. He was going over some of the research she had pulled together earlier in the day, and was making notes in the margins for Ed and Larry to look at later. After a few moments of waiting for her to say something, Josh spoke first.

"I can feel your eyes on me Donnatella..." he said without looking up, but Donna saw the little smile that turned up the corners of his mouth.

"I can wait," she replied, with the exaggerated patience of someone who really didn’t feel like waiting at all.

"Whatcha’ need, my almost wife?" Josh asked after a few moments, realizing he had read the same sentence three times. They really needed to get the wedding and the honeymoon over with so he could get this ridiculous behavior out of his system. Then she smiled, that bright-eyed, wide smile that lit up the room, and he knew it would take a lot more than a wedding and a honeymoon to get him over being distracted by her.

"Uhmmm... your thing’s at seven tonight, right?"

"Yeah.... Why?" he asked, suddenly a little suspicious.

"Because I want you to do something nice for me- that’s why."

Now the suspicion was growing by leaps and bounds.

"What?"

"I want you to ask Mark to come tonight."

"Why?"

"Will you get that look off your face. Good grief, what’s wrong with asking Mark? I know you two aren’t that close, but he doesn’t really know that many people that are coming to the wedding, and I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Uh... yeah- you’re right. I’m sorry. I should have thought of it myself. The thing is- I really don’t know what we’re doing. Sam’s planning it. I don’t even know where-"

"That’s okay, I’ll call Sam and get him to give Mark the details. I just wanted you to ask him. You’re sure it’s alright with you?"

"Sure. I like Mark okay... I just hadn’t thought about it," Josh replied.

"Okay.... Why were you being weird a minute ago?"

"Weird? I wasn’t being weird... I just..."

"Never mind. I think I understand."

"You do?" Josh asked expectantly.

"CJ’s been talking to you- hasn’t she?" Donna asked, her brow raised inquiringly.

"Ummm- we talked earlier. Not that I got much out of the conversation..." he muttered the last part, mostly to himself.

"Josh?" Donna said as she stood at the door of his office.

"Yeah?"

"Don’t worry about anything. In less than three days we’ll be married. Nothing else matters. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Don’t forget to call Mark."

"I won’t- and Donna?"  


"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too," she mouthed on her way out the door.

There was that big, bright smile again. Josh sat back in his chair, basking in the warmth of it for a few more minutes, then heard Donna yell out, " Stop goofing off. I want to get out of here in two hours and thirty minutes- and call him before you forget."

Laughing, Josh picked up the phone and dialed the number that she had left on the post-it by his phone. Was it any wonder he adored this woman?

* * *

At seven that evening Sam ushered Josh into the private room of a Georgetown bar called ‘Bullfinch’ to the cheers, hoots and applause of those already assembled there. Josh grinned as he looked around the room, seeing old friends and colleagues- Leo, Toby, Ed and Larry, Matt Skinner, and new friends, like Will Bailey who had taken over as Toby’s deputy after Sam left, and Mark, who had been pleased and a little surprised when Josh invited him to the party.

Sam, still standing next to him, clapped him on the back and said, " Come on, somebody put a drink in this guy’s hand and let’s get this night started."

* * *

Donna sat on the couch in CJ’s office waiting for CJ to come back. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, and was wondering what the hold up was. Just as she was about to get up and go look for her, CJ came through the door, eyes dancing in anticipation, and a big grin on her face.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"I’ve been ready. I was starting to wonder about you."

"I had to take care of a few last minute things. Come on," CJ prodded, practically dragging Donna out of the room.

"I’m right behind you. Honestly CJ, you would think this was your party- not mine," Donna said, chuckling as she followed her.

They walked along for a few minutes , when suddenly Donna realized the direction they were taking and exactly where they seemed to be going. As soon as the realization hit her, Donna stopped dead in hr tracks.

"Uh...CJ?"

"Yeah?" CJ replied, turning on her heels and giving Donna an almost impatient look.

"Why are we going to the Residence?"

At that, CJ’s impatient expression changed to a conspiratorial smile.

"It’s a surprise. Trust me- you’re gonna love it."

* * *

Leo sat across from Josh, sipping a ginger ale and chuckling over some story that Sam was telling about their college days. Every once in a while he would glance over at Josh and smile. It did his heart good to see this man who had become like a son to him look as happy as he looked at that moment. At one point, Josh caught Leo looking at him, and arching a curious brow, asked, "What?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking that Noah would be happy to see you this way," Leo remarked in one of his rare shows of sentiment.

"Yeah- although he would have probably kicked me in the butt for taking so long to see what was right under my nose." Josh replied, taking a sip of his beer and laughing at Ed and Larry as they made bets over which one of them would be last to be caught in, as they put it, ‘the marriage trap’. He shook his head at their foolishness, thinking that they had no idea what they were missing out on.

"Don’t think I didn’t want to give into that impulse once or twice," Leo said.

"I wish you had. It probably would have saved me a lot of time and aggravation."

"What would have been the fun in that?" Leo replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah- I see your point." Josh conceded with a grin.

Josh noticed Toby standing over in what passed for a quiet corner, talking on his cell phone. Josh didn’t have to ask who he was talking to. Andi was due any day now, and Toby was about to dissolve into a bundle of nerves waiting for the twins to arrive. It was actually quite an entertaining sight, and Josh couldn’t help but wonder how he would act if it was him standing on the brink of impending fatherhood. With a rueful smile, he conceded that he would likely be just as bad, if not worse. Of course that acknowledgement didn’t keep him from looking forward to the day he would be in Toby’s shoes.

As Josh was engaging in his private musings, Mark came over and took the empty seat at his table.

"I think you friend Toby is going to have to have that phone surgically removed from his hand. I haven’t seen him put it down all evening long," Mark said with an amused glance in Toby’s direction.

"Yeah, but what’s even more significant is that he’s been drinking club soda all evening," Leo noted with a grin.

"And that’s odd?" Mark asked.

"For Toby it is. I think he’s terrified that Andi will go into labor and he won’t be in the proper condition to drive her to the hospital. I don’t think he’s touched a drop all week," Josh replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I talked to Andi the other day, and Toby’s driving her nuts. She asked me if it would be possible for me to slip him a ‘mickey’ tonight, so she can get some peace and quiet for a few hours," Leo said, with an amused little smirk.

"She’s not the only one. I overheard CJ tell him the other day that if didn’t stop driving her crazy with those balls that she was going to relocate them somewhere that would result in extreme physical discomfort. _His_."

"That, my friend, is a threat he should take seriously," Leo observed with a grin, then looked over to where Sam and Will stood by the bar. " Just imagine how the ‘rookie’ feels.He has the dubious pleasure of working with him."

"Sam’s probably giving him pointers now...either that or his condolences." Josh noted, with a chuckle.

"Don’t mock him too badly, pal. Just think- one day the shoe will be on the other foot. And , I for one, can’t wait to see what kind of entertainment _you’re_ going to provide." Leo said with a devilish grin.

"To tell you the truth, Leo- I can’t wait to see that day either..." Josh replied with a wistful smile.

* * *

As soon as Donna and CJ walked into the room they were greeted by cheers and applause. Donna looked around in surprise to see Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret, Ainsley, Carol, along with a few of her older friends, like Stephanie Gault, and her former roommate, April. In the center of the group, smiling warmly as she crossed the room to Donna was Abbey Bartlet. She embraced Donna, then standing back to hold her at arms length, she darted a glance at CJ, and with a playful wink said, " Gosh, CJ- she doesn’t look all _that_ surprised to me."

"Oh no, ma’am...I’m...I can’t believe it! This is just ...it’s awfully kind of you. I really don’t know what to say," Donna sputtered, a little wide-eyed with shock that the First Lady would host a bachelor party for her.

Abbey waved away Donna’s thanks and taking her by the arm, led her over to a small bar and handing her a glass of wine said, " I told CJ that I couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to attend your party. So, we put our heads together and came up with an alternative plan."

"I’m honored that you went to all this trouble for me,ma’am."

"Donna- this is going to be a _very_ long night if you keep speaking to me like I’m the First Lady. Tonight it’s just Abbey- I’m just one of the girls."

Donna stood there for a moment, pleased but still a little unsure at how to respond. Then, deciding to just to go with her instincts- as she had once before in the company of the First Lady- she smiled broadly and raising her glass in salute said, " In that case- thank you, Abbey."

"My pleasure, Donna. We’re going to have fun tonight. Not as much fun as the boys _think_ we’ll be having- or at least not the kind of fun they think- but fun nonetheless," Abbey replied with a conspiratorial wink and a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and CJ have been having a little fun of your own while planning this little event." Donna asked as they walked across the room to join the others.

"Because you’re an exceptionally bright and intuitive woman, Donna. I’ve always known that. Now, let’s not bother about the men, and get down to having some fun," Abbey said, and then turning to CJ with mischief in her eyes, she asked. "So, Claudia Jean, did you manage to sneak that stripper pass security after all?"

No one missed the wide-eyed gasp from Donna at the First Lady’s question....


	6. Wish For My Friend, A 6

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

At one point during the evening Josh came back to the table with a plate of food to find only Mark still sitting there. At Josh’s questioning look, Mark said, " Leo had to take a call, and I think that Sam and Will are surreptitiously trying to get Toby drunk."

Josh laughed and sat down.

"They’ve got their work cut out for them- although, I’m sure Andi will be pleased if it has any kind of calming effect on him."

"Yeah... I’m actually glad we have a chance to talk...in private, so to speak," Mark said.

Josh didn’t respond beyond an inquisitive shrug, and Mark didn’t continue right away. Josh was starting to feel a little apprehensive when Mark just sat there, picking at the label on his beer bottle in distraction and not saying anything further. He was thinking about trying to find a way to excuse himself from the conversation when Mark started talking.

"I’m sure you’re aware that I’ve known Donna for a long time. Her brother Dylan and I were pretty close throughout high school, and college as well. He’s a good guy, but he’s never really been the typical big-brother to Donna. I think the main reason for that is that he just didn’t get Donna. You know what I mean?"

"I guess... well, no- not really." Josh replied, looking confused, and not a little intrigued at to where this conversation was going.

"Well... Donna’s unique. She looks at things in a different way than a lot of her family does. The rest of them pretty much fall in with whatever’s expected of them. Donna’s always gone her own way, had her own ideas... her own dreams. It didn’t always fit the family mold. She and Dylan couldn’t be more different. He loves her- you can’t help but love Donna- but he doesn’t understand her."

Josh nodded his understanding, and Mark, seeing that he understood, continued.

"My sister died in a car accident my senior year of high school. In a lot of ways, Donna reminds me of her. They are both idealistic, and loyal and compassionate beyond measure. Samantha was going to do great things with her life... she just never got the chance..."

"I’m sorry. I understand what it’s like to lose a sister. My sister died when I was very young... she... I understand." Josh replied haltingly, still finding it hard to talk about his feelings for Joanie, and how she had died.

Mark nodded, silently acknowledging their shared pain and loss.

"So, I guess you’ll understand when, coupled with my loss, and the need I felt Donna had for a big brother that she could talk to, I began to try to include Donna whenever Dylan and I would hang out together."

Josh smiled a bit and nodded. He could understand that reaction perfectly. Not to mention, there was something in Donna’s nature that made it very easy to connect with her.

"Dylan would complain about it every so often, but not much. I think he realized my need to have what he had- a sister. I also think that me losing Samantha made him realize how lucky he was to have Donna."

Mark sighed heavily, and Josh sat there thinking that it was a shame that it often took something like death to make people take stock of all they had to be thankful for, and to stop taking the people around them for granted.

"I guess the reason I’m telling you all this is so that you’ll understand that Donna means a lot to me- that her happiness will always be very important to me. But then- I think you know all that too," Mark said with a long, pointed look at Josh.

"I do. Her happiness is very important to me too."

"I know. I worried about the two of you at first, but now I know that Donna has found someone who truly appreciates and values her the way she deserves to be. Who loves her they way she should be loved- completely and unselfishly."

Josh had the grace to look a little surprised at Mark’s words, and then he smiled just a bit.

"It’s funny you should mention appreciating Donna’s value. The day we met- the day she walked into the ’Bartlet For America’ campaign headquarters and essentially hired herself as my assistant- she told me that I might find her valuable."

"That sounds like something Donna would say. She has always found the most intriguing ways of persuading people to do something," Mark observed with a smile.

"That’s very true...But you know what?"

"What?"

"I don’t think that even Donna knew how valuable she would become to me... how very essential to my life she would become."

Mark looked at Josh for a long moment and saw the sincere emotion in his eyes when he talked about Donna and said, " I think she may have an idea. Like I said, I know Donna well, and I see how she looks at you and speaks of you. I see how happy she is with you and the prospect of you two sharing a life together. So, believe me when I tell you- you are just as essential to her as she is to you."

"Thanks... I appreciate you saying that." Josh said, finding it a bit unusual reconciling this conversation with the fears and insecurities he had been having earlier.

"I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, Josh."

"Well... still- I appreciate it."

"No problem. There is one thing though-" Mark said, rising from his seat.

"What’s that?"

"Screw this up and I’ll make good on that threat.."

"The one where you break my legs?" Josh asked, his expression saying just how little he was bothered by the prospect.

"Yeah- at the very least breaking your legs..." Mark smiled as he confirmed his pseudo-threat.

"Okey-doke. I think I can live with that," Josh replied carelessly.

"In that case, I’m going to cut out of here. I’ve got an early day tomorrow, and I’ve still got a couple of calls to make tonight."

"Okay- thanks for coming, man. I really do appreciate it," Josh said, rising to shake his hand.

"I was glad to. Thanks for inviting me- and don’t let these guys get you in trouble tonight," Mark said with a grin.

"Don’t worry about that. I think, for once, I’ll end up the ‘designated driver’ of the evening," Josh replied with a chuckle.

He watched as Mark made his way out of the room, shaking hands and saying a few words to people as he did. As Mark was going out the door, Sam came over to stand next to Josh.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy," Sam observed in that deceptively casual way he had.

"Yeah- he is."

"You two looked as though you were having a pretty serious talk for a while." Sam said, clearly curious as to what the topic of conversation had been.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that ," Josh replied without really answering his unspoken question.

"So... what were you guys talking about?" Sam asked, deciding to abandon any pretense of subtlety.

Josh darted an amused glance at his best man and old friend, and with a shrug, said, " I guess you could say he was giving me his blessing."

"Hmmm... Okay. Well, now that that’s done, you want to help us get Toby drunk?" Sam asked, with a touch of adolescent mischief in his eyes.

At that, Josh shrugged and said, " Okay- might as well. I mean, if we’re not gonna’ have strippers, we should do something for fun."

At the mention of strippers, Sam looked at Josh and asked, "Hey Josh, what do you think the women are doing at Donna’s party?"

Slinging his arm over Sam’s shoulders, Josh replied, "Sam, my man, I’ve learned not to ask questions that I’m not entirely sure I want answered."

* * *

~~" So, Claudia Jean, did you manage to sneak that stripper past security after all?" 

No one missed the wide-eyed gasp from Donna at the First Lady’s question....~~   


‘Strippers?!’ Donna mind screamed incredulously. ‘Strippers in the White House!! No...no...no. No way!’

Just as Donna thought she would fall over in shock at the mere idea of a male stripper parading around in the White House, she caught the look of shared mischief and barely contained hysterical laughter on the faces of CJ and Abbey.

"Oh! You guys... that was dirty. I almost thought... I mean..." Donna sputtered.

"Yeah, we know. The look on your face said it all," CJ chortled, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Is this anything like what you did with Sam and Josh?" Donna asked, still recovering from the joke that had been played, but quickly beginning to see the humor value in the idea- particularly when it came to messing with a few male minds.

"A little- but they were so painfully easy to mess with, it was hardly any challenge at all." Abbey replied with an air of amusement tinged with not a little dissapointment.

"They never are," CJ added.

"So you decided to have a little extra fun with me?" Donna asked, directing her gaze at CJ.

"Yeah- well, I thought after the whole ‘I killed Roger Rabbit’ thing, I needed to even things up a little," CJ admitted with a grin.

"Oh- well, when you put it that way, I’m okay with it."

"Good- now, let’s get something to eat and drink and then we can get to the gifts. I have it on good authority that you raked in a pretty impressive haul," CJ said with a wink.

"Sounds good to me," Donna replied with a grin and they joined the others.

 

About an hour and a half later, when everyone had eaten their fill, and the gifts had been given and received, Donna kicked off her shoes and curled her feet under her in the big wing back chair she was sitting in. She took a sip of her wine and with a sigh of absolute contentment, she smiled at the sights and sounds around her. This place, her friends, her life- it was all so...fulfilling, so satisfying. It was hard to imagine that she had ever been someone who felt out of place or different. It had taken a wild gamble- a huge leap of faith at a time when she hadn’t been feeling her most confident, or self-assured. But she had done it, and it had all brought her here, to this moment in her life, surrounded by these people who were her friends. In a way, the true family of the person she was now.

Donna sat there for a moment longer, alone with her thoughts when eventually she was joined by CJ. She dropped into the chair next to Donna and stretching her long legs out in front off her she toed off her pumps, and regarded Donna for a moment over the rim of her wine glass.

"You are looking very content and exceptionally pleased with yourself."

"I am CJ... I am."

"Not a hint of pre-wedding jitters, not an ounce of nervousness?"

"Not a hint. Not a smidgen. Not even a dram. I am the soul of serene contentment."

"You know I’m going to remind you of this moment when, thirty minutes before the ceremony you go into a full blown meltdown because you can’t find your garter, or your favorite lipstick is missing, or you get a run in your stockings?" CJ asked, an amused smile dancing on her lips.

"I’m counting on it, my wise, older sister."

"I like that sentiment- but can we drop the ‘older’ part?"

"You got it. In fact, if you’d like, you can be my baby sister..." Donna replied, playing along.

"I think that would be stretching believability a bit, don’t you?"

"Not at all," Donna assured her with an impish grin.

CJ laughed at that, then sobering a bit, she leaned closer, and touching Donna on the arm, said, " I’m really happy for you and Josh. You know that don’t you?"

"I do, CJ. I know that you helped us make it work, when so many things could have derailed us or got in our way. You made it easy for us to do what we do and be who we are at the same time.I’ll always be grateful for that."

"It was easy. I know the real thing when I see it. You two are the real thing." CJ stated softly, her eyes full of affection for her friend.

Donna smiled, her eyes bright with emotion and leaned over to give CJ a hug.

At that moment they were interrupted by Abbey , accompanied by Margaret, Ginger and Carol, who were coming to say their goodbyes to Donna for the evening.

Thirty minutes later everyone had bid farewell and it was just Donna, Abbey and CJ, relaxing and discussing minor wedding details. When Abbey warned Donna that the President may take advantage of the occasion to give one of his witty, off-the-cuff speeches at their wedding reception, Donna asked her something she had wondered about earlier.

"I was wondering if the President was going to try to sneak over to Josh’s party tonight. He wasn’t, was he?"

"No. Not that he wasn’t tempted, mind you. No, I believe he’s down in his private study, lying in wait for your fiancee."

"Lying in wait? I don’t understand..."

"I believe my husband has taken it upon himself to act as surrogate father and give Josh the benefit of his wisdom and experience in pre-wedding counsel."

"In other words, he wanted to have a shot at messing with him too..." Donna ventured.

"You got it," Abbey replied with chuckle.


	7. Wish For My Friend, A 7

**A Wish For My Friend**

**by:** Brandy  


* * *

On Wednesday evening Josh stood at the door of ‘Bullfinch’s’ private back room to thank his friends and fellow revelers as they made their way home. Most of them he would see the next day at work, as well as at the wedding that weekend.

Toby had been among the first to leave, but only after pulling Josh aside for a private word.

"You nervous?" Toby asked once they were in a quiet corner.

Josh thought for a moment and then with a look of absolute certainty, said, " No. Not a bit. Not anymore."

Toby regarded him thoughtfully, then with a barely perceptible, quicksilver tilt at the corners of his mouth- a ‘Toby-smile’, he said, "Good. You don’t need to be. This is the best thing you’ve ever done."

"Better than ditching Hoynes and joining ‘Bartlet For America’?" Josh asked, only half teasing.

"Yeah. Better than that. Although, someone could argue that without one there wouldn’t be the other."

Josh thought about that for a moment. He thought of all the things that had gotten in the way, or almost ruined any chance he ever had of being with Donna, and he wasn’t so sure that Toby was right. When it came to him and Donna he had a slightly more romantic outlook. When he thought of Donna, words like fate and destiny came to mind. Despite his earlier fears, he had come to realize that they were simply meant to be together. It was that simple.

"Maybe - but maybe not. Maybe it would have turned out this way after all," Josh finally said.

Toby looked at him for a second, then chuckled a bit, almost to himself and said, with a shrug, " Maybe you’re right."

Josh and Toby walked back over to the door, Toby stopping him once more befoe they got there.

"I’m sorry I can’t be there, but with Andi..."

"I understand. Toby. Really. We both do. You’ll be there in spirit, I know. .Just remember to call us when this father thing of yours becomes official."

"Yeah, I will. Give Donna...well, give her my best."

"I will, Toby."

A bit later, as the last of the straglers departed, Leo pulled Josh aside, and said, "You’ve got one more thing... another part of your pre-wedding experience."

Josh slanted a look at Leo, and curiosity mingling with amusement at Leo’s slightly uncomfortable look, Josh asked, " Please, Leo- please don’t tell me you guys have arranged for a private show with a stripper or something."

Leo answered that with a look that clearly, yet silently, said, ‘Just how stupid are you’?

Josh had the grace to look properly chastised and asked, " What’s the thing?"

"The President wants to see you. Tonight. In his private study."

"Why? Is something going on?" Josh asked, looking concerned.

"No... It’s not work- it’s... he wants to talk to you . He wants to talk to you before the wedding."

"I don’t understand, Leo. Is there some problem?"

"No. There’s no problem I’m aware of. This is Jed Bartlet giving in to his patriarchal penchant to impose his will into the lives of the people around him," Leo said with a sigh of something between resignation and exasperation.

"In other words, he has taken it upon himself to give me some sort of fatherly pre-wedding talk. Is that it?" Josh asked after a moment.

"Yeah."

"And this couldn’t wait until we were all in New Hampshire this weekend? It has to be tonight? In the White House?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Josh asked, in a tone that was suspiciously close to a whine.

"First of all, who wouldn’t want the intimidation value of having the Oval Office a few feet away? I mean, we are talking about the single best home-court advantage in the world. Second, he missed your bachelor party and third, because he can," Leo replied, with a ‘ better you than me’ smirk.

"Fine. I’ll go," Josh said, clearly not looking forward to it.

"I thought you would see it that way," Leo replied with a barely concealed grin.

"For this, I should have at least had a stripper..." Josh muttered.

"Yeah- well, those are the breaks, kid," Leo said, clapping Josh on the back with a smile, not looking nor sounding very sympathetic.

* * *

After a perfunctonary knock, Leo cracked open the door of the President’s private study and stuck his head in.

"He’s here."

Jed Bartlet looked up from the book in his lap and glanced at his watch, " It’s just ten-thirty. My maiden aunt stays out later than that for a party. Did Josh get drunk that quick?"

Leo rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, "Josh did not get drunk. In fact, with the exception of me, and possibly Toby, he drank less than anyone."

"Donna’s got him behaving like a husband already, and the wedding is still a few days away. I’ve got to give it to the girl. With that kind of command potential, she should be with the Joint Chiefs."

"I think they may have a problem with that. Besides, she’s got Josh to deal with- that’s much more challenging than any military operation I can think of," Leo replied with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, you’re probably right. Go ahead and send him in. Say... you want to stick around? You might learn something."

Leo retorted to that with a snort of disbelief.

"Hey, you never know... one of these days Mallory’s going to be getting married. You might want to pick up some pointers."

"Exactly whose father are you playing the role of tonight? Because, in case you forgot, Donna has one - who I’m sure will be doing his own version of raking Josh over the coals," Leo pointed out.

"I’m a multi-talented individual. I can wear many hats at once."

"With a head big enough for all of them, I’m sure,"Leo quipped.

"Go away... and send Josh in."

With a laugh and a wave, Leo left and a few minutes later Josh walked hesitantly into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. President."

"Josh!" the President greeted him with gusto, "How are you? How was the party?"

"I’m fine , sir. It was very nice."

"Good... Good. I’m glad. Sit down. Have a drink with me?" The President asked, although, to Josh, it sounded less like an offer and more like an order.

"Thank you, sir. Whatever you’re having," Josh replied and remained standing as the President went over to the small bar and poured two generous glasses of scotch, and handing one to Josh, returned to his seat. Josh sat as well, looking and feeling very much like an errant little boy who had been called to the principal’s office.

"Relax, Josh. I assure you that no trap doors are going to open and swallow you up. I don’t have any thumbscrews or other torture devices that I plan on using on you. I just wanted us to sit, have a drink, and...talk. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?"

Josh managed a short, hesitant, little laugh, and tried his best not to let Leo’s earlier ‘pep talk’ turn him into a nervous twit in front of the President.

"Of course not, sir. I was just a little... surprised when Leo told me you wanted me to come by."

"I don’t know why. I like to think of us all as family of sorts. Somewhat unorthodox at times, always interesting- but family nonetheless. Wouldn’t you agree?"

"Of course, sir. I’m honored that you include me in that sentiment."

"Of course, I do, Josh. Not just you though- Toby, Leo, Sam, CJ....not to mention Donna," the President concluded with a somewhat pointed look in Josh’s direction.

"She has great regard for you as well, sir. We all do."

"I appreciate that." The President sat back, took a sip of his scotch and in the deceptively disarming way he had, smiled at Josh, then continued.

"As a father of three daughters, I naturally feel a certain protectiveness towards Donna, CJ, Margaret- all of the ladies here. So naturally their happiness is of great importance to me."

"Yes, sir," Josh said, not really sure where the President was taking this train of thought.

"When I first found out that you and Donna were getting married, I felt an immense amount of satisfaction. That, while this administration may have been responsible for the demise of at least one marriage, it helped to nurture another."

"That’s very true...the nurturing part, I mean," Josh said, settling back in his chair, beginning to relax.

"The one thing I want you to keep in mind, Josh, is that marriage is something that requires dedication and patience, and painstaking attention to the little things."

"The little things?"

"Yes, Josh. It’s the little things that trip you up. The little things are the hidden land mines in the great vista of married life," Jed Bartlet imparted with a sage nod, emphasizing his point. Noticing that Josh still looked slightly confused, he continued.

"The little things are the things you don’t think you need to do anymore because you’re married now, and you don’t think you need to woo her anymore."

"I think I see what you’re talking about. You mean birthdays and anniversaries... flowers for no reason... that sort of thing, right?"

"You would think...but trust me, Josh- it’s never that easy. I can’t really tell you everything you need to know- every marriage is different- just remember the biggest mistake a man can make is to stop listening to his wife."

"I’ll remember that, sir. Although I can’t imagine a time in our lives when I could manage to ignore Donna," Josh replied with a hint of a grin.

The President shook his head and with a chuckle, said, " Okay, Josh- just don’t say I didn’t warn you."

"I won’t, sir... and thank you. Not only for the advice- but well... for everything you’ve done for Donna and me. We’ll never forget it."

"Thanks aren’t needed, Josh. Family- remember?"

"Yes, sir," Josh conceded with a smile.

"Now- go ahead and get out of here. I’m sure you have a lot to do before you leave for New Hampshire. You’re both leaving tomorrow evening, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Donna’s got it all arranged."

"Well, then I know you’re in good hands. I’ll see you both tomorrow," The President said and standing, he walked Josh to the door.

* * *

Saturday was a beautiful day. It was one of those perfect spring days that was full of sunshine and promise. All in all, a wonderful day for the wedding of Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss.

Samuel Bartlet, the President’s cousin, and the owner of Hayden’s Cliff Inn, had greeted Josh, Donna and their family members as if they were a cross between family and visiting dignitaries.

Josh’s mother, Ellen Lyman, was there when they arrived, and greeting them on the back balcony of the Inn, she enfolded them both at once in her embrace saying simply, " You both have made me so very happy."

Donna’s parents and her brother Dylan arrived late Friday night. Donna got visibly upset at the sight of her father in a toe-to -hip cast, but he quickly assured her that the pain to his pride was far worse than that in his leg.

The very last of Donna’s family to arrive was her sister, Annabella, her husband Tristan and their three children. The weren’t able to get to the Inn before early Saturday morning. This occurrence, while putting Donna’s mother into state of nervous anxiety, had no apparent effect on Donna. She, contrary to CJ’s predictions, remained as calm as before, going through the whole day in a state of almost irritating relaxation.

* * *

_Saturday evening...._

In a room down the hall from where Donna was getting ready, Josh, Sam and Leo were finishing their own preparations. Josh was standing in front of a mirror in his dress shirt, boxers and socks, trying his level best to tie his tie. Leo was sitting in a chair behind him, regarding Josh’s reflection with a great deal of amusement.

"I really don’t understand it."

Josh turned around to look at Leo, knowing even before he asked what Leo was referring to.

"What don’t you understand?"

"How a man of your age, with the position you hold, and all the formal functions you are required to attend, can muddle through life without the ability to tie your own tie," Leo replied with a note of amused and slightly superior wonder.

"I can tie a regular tie! It’s just these damn bow-ties. Besides, Donna ties them for me- but she isn’t here," Josh retorted, and with a groan yanked the tie from his neck once again. "Damn! It’s still not right."

From behind him, Josh heard Leo laugh once again at his expense. Looking desperately at Sam, lounging negligently against the wall- and looking irritatingly perfect in _his_ tuxedo- Josh held out the tie to him.

"Could you please stop standing there, doing your impression of Cary Grant, and come over here and tie this damn thing for me."

With an amused grin, Sam walked over to Josh and taking the offending object from his hand, turned Josh to face him and with brisk efficiency tied a perfect bow tie.

Josh looked at his reflection in the mirror, and with a glance at Sam said, " If you weren’t one of my best friends I could really hate you."

"I’ll just chalk that remark up to childish jealousy," Sam replied..

"Whatever... hey, what time is it?" Josh asked.

"You still have fifteen minutes. You can’t put your pants on yet," Sam informed him.

"Says who?" Josh asked in exasperation.

"Says Donna. She instructed me to not let you put your pants on until ten minutes before you have to go downstairs. She doesn’t want you to get messy."

Josh looked from Sam, to Leo who was snickering in amusement, then back to Sam.

"What the hell? I’m not five years old, Sam. I can dress myself, and stay clean. Furthermore, I can put my pants on whenever I want!"

"Josh?"

"What?"

"Your voice got really whiny there at the end.You’re not having a tantrum are you?" Sam asked, barely able to control his laughter.

"Very funny. Would you like to tell me where in the duties of ‘best man’ does it say your job is to ridicule and annoy the groom?"

"It doesn’t. I was just doing it for fun." Sam replied with a teasing smirk.

"Well stop having fun and do real best man things."

"Like what?"

"Like making sure you haven’t lost the ring."

In answer to that, Sam patted his breast pocket confidently- at least at first. Then a wide-eyed look of horror passed over his features, as he felt around inside the pocket. Josh, seeing the look of horror on Sam’s face screeched anxiously, "Sam!!"

Another five terrified seconds passed before, with a look of abject relief, Sam produced the ring with a flourish.

"It slipped into the corner of my pocket... but see- all safe and sound," Sam said, looking a trifle sheepish.

Josh leaned close to Sam, and holding his thumb and forefinger a barely perceptible amount apart said, "This close, Sam... you came this close..." he trailed off threateningly.

"Okay- that’s enough , boys," Leo said getting up from his chair and, tapping Josh on the shoulder to get his attention, continued, " Josh, finish getting dressed. Sam- go downstairs and check on things. I want to talk to Josh for a minute."

Sam did as Leo asked, stopping to give Josh a quick, encouraging pat on the back and a smile on his way out. Josh waved him out with a grin as he reached for his pants.

Once Sam was gone, Leo walked over to stand in front of Josh. He waited until Josh had finished tying his shoes, and was about to reach for his jacket before he spoke.

"Hold on a minute, Josh."

"Yeah?"

"I ... well, I just wanted to say, I wish Noah could be here today. I wish he could see you this happy- this content. He would have loved Donna- and well, I know he would have been really happy for you. I just wanted to say that."

Josh didn’t say anything for a minute. Oddly enough he had been having somewhat similar thoughts that morning. He and his mother had shared a private breakfast in his room, and she had been recalling her and Noah’s wedding day. At that moment their shared longing for the man they had both loved and admired was a very tangible thing. Josh felt it again as he looked into the eyes of his father’s old friend.

"In a way I feel like he is here, Leo. In my Mom, in you... in me. He’s here in a lot of ways, and you’re right- he would have loved Donna, and he would have been happy."

Leo smiled then, that wide, infectious grin that lit up his eyes and made you feel like anything was possible. Clapping Josh on the back, he said, " Well, in that case, let’s get you married. What do you say?"

"I say, I’m ready," Josh said, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

"Alright then- let’s not keep the ladies waiting."

* * *

Donna stood in the center of the room, the last touches having been added to her gown and hair, and looked into the eyes of first her mother, then her sister, Annabella, and finally CJ. She didn’t need the mirror to tell her how she looked- it was all there- in the eyes of these three women.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," her mother said.

"Absolutely perfect," her sister confirmed.

CJ walked over and taking Donna’s hand, she gave her a little smile and said, "The very picture of a perfectly happy, content, and serene woman. You look magnificent."

With a bit of a shy smile, Donna thanked them all, and then turning to CJ, she asked.

"Is it almost time?"

CJ grinned, marveling at the fact that there wasn’t an ounce of nervousness in Donna’s voice, and said,

"Yeah, we’re about two or three minutes away. Just enough time to get you and that divine confection of a dress to the alcove where your father is waiting for you. All set?" CJ asked with a tilt of her brow.

With a smile absolutely beaming with joy, Donna nodded and gathering up her bouquet, she walked to the door. With a glance over her shoulder, she said, " Come on ladies, let’s get me married."

* * *

The ceremony was breathtaking. They had managed to combine elements of both faiths, but mostly it was uniquely Josh and Donna. Interwoven in the traditional vows were words they had written specifically for each other. Everyone there later agreed that it was the most personal and touching ceremony of commitment and love that they had ever witnessed.

For Josh and Donna it was the perfect ending to one chapter of their lives, as well as the perfect beginning to the new one they were about to share. They felt the love and approval of everyone around them, as well as the ones who were there only in spirit. The day was everything they had wished for and more.

 

The reception was a happy, if somewhat boisterous affair. The assorted toasts gave it somewhat the flavor of a roast- with most of the good-natured barbs directed at Josh. He suffered it all in good humor, aided by a few conciliatory kisses from his new wife. The President, as predicted by Abbey, gave a very tender and heartfelt blessing to the new couple, while at the same time managing to take credit for them finding one another in the first place. That time, Josh managed to keep his belief to himself that, campaign or not, he and Donna would have eventually found one another.

When it came time for Donna’s brother Dylan to give his toast, he surprised everyone there by giving his time to someone else.

"Like any good brother I would love to take this opportunity to embarrass my baby sister in public - but seeing as how this _is_ her wedding day, I’ll give it a pass. There is someone here who would like to stand in for me, as he has on numerous occasions when she needed him-" Dylan said with a tender smile at Donna before continuing. " ... and who, despite not having an ounce of Irish blood in him, is surprising better at stuff like this than I am. Ladies and gentleman, Mark Baxter."

Mark stood and looking around the room at the faces he knew, and those he only recognized, and understood, despite their circumstances or position, they all had one thing in common. Their affection for the couple they were here to celebrate.

"I gave a lot of thought to what I wanted to say today, and finally I remembered a quote that my sister loved, and thought how incredibly fitting it was, not only for Josh and Donna- but for any of us who are lucky enough to find and hold onto our other half- the one that makes our life complete. So for all of those who have been given this gift..." his gaze traveled from Josh and Donna, to her parents, and beyond to the Bartlet’s.

"...to those of us still waiting. I offer you these words -‘ _Love isn't based on merit; it's a gift from the angels. No matter how much we may try to be worthy of it or insist it into our lives - by preparing ourselves, by being in the right place, by trying to be deserving - love when it comes is a purely gratuitous gift, an unexpected miracle."_ Raising his glass and with a wide smile, he said " To Josh and Donna - my wish for you is that you never forget the gift you’ve been given- the miracle of the love you share. May it last forever."

* * *

Later, as they were dancing- thankfully this time without interruption- Josh tilted his head in the direction of a couple dancing near them, and asked, " Are you responsible for that?"

Following in the direction he indicated, Donna saw Mark dancing with CJ, and looking very cozy indeed.

With a shrug and a look that was just a trifle too innocent to be believed, Donna replied.

"They make a nice couple, don’t they? They’re just the right height for each other."

With an amused little grin, Josh shook his head at her.

"What are you - some sort of bridal-gown wearing Cupid?"

"What’s wrong with wanting your friends to be happy- with wishing them their own happiness. Anyway, you better behave, or I’ll stick an arrow in you- somewhere you won’t like."

"That might put a crimp in the honeymoon, Donna."

"I didn’t say I’d stick an arrow _there._ You’ll still be quite capable of performing your husbandly duties." Donna replied with a wicked grin.

"See- there you go again- trying to misdirect me with the ‘tough love’."

"It worked didn’t it? You love it when I threaten you- admit it," Donna replied with a wicked little laugh.

At that moment they were interrupted by Donna’s mother.

"Donnatella, I’m sure I don’t want to know why you were threatening my new son-in-law, but I’m taking this opportunity to claim my rights for a dance. Your father has rendered himself useless and your brother has two left feet. Besides, Josh’s mother is out on the terrace, and wants to have a moment with you."

All this was said as she effortlessly took Donna’s place in Josh’s arms. Donna, shaking her head and laughing, gave her new husband a peck on the cheek and went off in search of her own mother-in-law.

Josh looked down at the petite, and deceptively demure, form of Maria Moss and said with a grin, " You Moss women are kind of a force of nature, aren’t you?"

Laughing indulgently, Maria replied, " My dear, you’re just now discovering that?"

* * *

Donna found Ellen Lyman relaxing on one of the wicker settees on the terrace, enjoying the relative quiet in this place away from the festivities.

"Ellen? Mom said you wanted to see me.."

Ellen turned to Donna with a bright smile.

"Donna, come sit by me," Ellen said, patting the spot next to her.

Donna sat down next to Ellen and took her hand. Ellen covered it with her own and gave it a little pat as she asked, " You’re happy, aren’t you? This day was everything you imagined it would be?"

"Oh yes- that and so much more. I’m very happy."

"That’s good- that’s what I want. I want you and Joshua to remember this day, and how you feel about each other at this moment. Remember it when times are hard, when your patience with each other grows thin. Remember it and hold onto it always."

"I will. I promise," Donna replied, feeling blessed once again.

"I have something for you. You know I gave you and Josh the menorah that belonged to Noah and I, but this is just for you... to welcome my new daughter into the family."

Donna felt tears in her eyes as Ellen placed the small box in her hand. Just the thought of Ellen Lyman referring to her in such a way touched her deeply. Taking a deep breath she opened the box and saw a small silver locket inscribed with the initials DML. Glancing up at Ellen, Donna said, "Ellen, thank you- it’s beautiful. It’s the first thing I have with my new last name. I love it."

"Open it."

Donna did as she requested, and saw one picture that was vaguely familiar, and that she recognized as herself at about the age of two. The other was a little boy. A little boy of three who was undoubtedly Josh. Seeing the smile of recognition on Donna’s face, Ellen said, " Your mother provided the picture of you. You were an adorable little girl- as lovely as you are now."

"Thank you. I’ll cherish it always."

"You’re very welcome, my dear- but if you really want to thank me, you’ll get to work on replacing those pictures with ones of my grandchildren. That’s my wish, if you’re in a mood to grant one."

"Ellen, today I think all wishes are within reach. I really do."

They walked back into room where the reception was being held and Donna looked around with a happy smile and a light heart. She saw family and friends laughing and talking, dancing and celebrating. Then her eyes settled on Josh and their eyes met from across the room and she knew without a doubt that the most heartfelt wishes were within reach. At least one of hers had certainly come true...

The End

 

__

Love isn't based on merit; it's a gift from the angels. No matter how much we may try to be worthy of it or insist it into our lives - by preparing ourselves, by being in the right place, by trying to be deserving - love when it comes is a purely gratuitous gift, an unexpected miracle."

Daphne Rose Kingma


End file.
